Common Misperceptions
by kenzieee4
Summary: Scotland's thoughts on being called abusive, violent, and stupid, and his thoughts of his family. No, he doesn't abuse Arthur like everyone else thinks he does. Human names used. Hints of past ScotEng and present ScotFran. Scotland centric.


**A/N: All the UK but Arthur mentioned are my OCs for the British Isles. Scotland is Angus, Adrian is Ireland, Aiden is North Ireland, and Aberthol is Wales. This is told from Scotland's point of view, and his opinion on a few things. Some insight on Scotland's character.**

**I do not own Hetalia, but I do own my OCs.**

I know tha common misperception of me 's tha' I'm an abusive, extremely violent idiot of a nation. Let me jus' tell ye, I'm naet any o' those things. Sure, I'm a wee bit prone ta violence, but…

Well, maybe more than a wee bit prone ta violence. However, I'm certainly naet abusive! Fer all ye saps who feel so bad fer 'poor wee Arthur, who was abused by his big brother Scotty when he was a kid!' yer stupid. Ye obviously don't know tha real history between him 'nd I! If anyone was abused, it was me. But no one ever feels bad fer ol' Scotty. He prolly deserved it, aye? He was a jerk first!

Thass quite wrong, ta be hones'. I wasn't a jerk. Far from it, I assure ye. I ne'er hurt any o' my siblings. I love 'em all, true as my name is Angus! I love 'em. Adrian, Aiden, Aberthol, 'nd…aye, Arthur. I took care o' them until tha time came when I couldn't anymore.

Aberthol jus' ended up staying wit' Arthur, along with Aiden. Adrian got free, tha lucky arse. O' course, he went through jus' 's much 's me, but a' least he got a bit of compensation! What did I get? I got my people massacred 'nd looked down on.

But thass tha past, 'nd people fail ta realize tha' I love Arthur anyways. Nae matter what he did. B'cause now thar's nae reason ta keep hatin' him. Aye, fer awhile I did hate him. I didn't get tha chance ta abuse him then, though, 'cause I woulda been hung if I'd even stepped near 'im. Thass tha problem. Ye all assume tha I did hurt him, jus' b'cause I disliked him fer awhile.

Times have changed now, though. 'Nd I love my wee brother. I love Arthur. I could ne'er hurt him. Sure, we squabble, but what siblins don't, hm? He 'nd I are actually fairly close now, 'cept when it comes to politics. But 's not like all our people despise each other. B'cause they don't.

As fer the assumption tha' I'm stupid, do ye know anythin' aboot my history? Thar's a lot of famous scientists 'nd businessmen 'nd hell, famous people in general are from Scotland. We're famous fer our science here. Jus' b'cause I'm gruff doesn't make me a barbarian. Jus' b'cause I like ta get drunk doesn't mean I ne'er think aboot anythin'.

Can ye understand my frustration? Can ye? I doubt it. Nae one can understand my anger aboot tha stereotypes 'nd judgement I get from other nations tha' barely know me! At leas' I don't have it as bad as Matthew, my nephew. Tha poor kid…

Thass beside tha point of this. Tha point of this is ta explain tha' I'm naet a bumbling idiot who abuses his siblins 'nd lashes out at anyone who talks to me. I am a wee bit o' an introvert, but I only want ta keep myself safe from gettin' hurt. B'cause when I get close ta people, I get hurt.

I got close to Adrian, 'nd he abandoned me fer tha' American bloke, Alfred. I got close ta Aberthol, 'nd suddenly he didn't want ta be around me any more b'cause 'it's bad fer his image.' My biggest mistake, though, was gettin' so close ta Arthur while he was a pirate. He sure did play me. Aye, I got played by Arthur. I feel like a real idiot, fer fallin' fer that git's bullshit.

Tha only person thass never betrayed me is Francis. I guess thass why I stay close ta him. Thass why I've gradually stuck ta his side. Now Arthur misses me. Supposedly. But thass what he gets. I'm stickin' with Francis, b'cause thar's somethin' special between him 'nd I tha' jus' doesn't occur when I'm with Arthur.

To answer any possible questions, aye, I do drink whiskey. 'Nd thar was one time, when I was really smashed, tha' I hit Arthur. Tha' was when I found out he played me. He told me when I was dead drunk, ta try ta naet cause a scene. It backfired, o' course. I gave him a right good black eye 'nd stormed out, like a lass I s'ppose. But anythin' was better than stayin' thar.

Anythin' was better than stayin' with Arthur, 'nd thass why I still haven't moved back in to his house.


End file.
